


Amaranthine

by BeautifulMess2298



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Attempted Inheritance stealing, Divorce, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Magic, Marriage Contracts, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vaginal Sex, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMess2298/pseuds/BeautifulMess2298
Summary: Aurelianus grew up not knowing who he truly was, or where he came from. The people of Hogwarts know him as the 15-year-old Slytherin taller than most 7th years, the Slytherin who doesn't speak. Despite his impressive height, Aurelianus is but a shadow in the castle, and that is how he prefers it. However, a new Law passed by the Ministry requiring 4th year students and up to get an inheritance test, will undoubtedly throw his entire perspective into a downward spiral as everything he knew is proven wrong.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Theodore Nott/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle/Rabastan Lestrange/Regulus Black, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Amaranthine

_**~3rd Pov~** _

Aurelianus stared at the thick stack of Parchment, the stack higher than he would've ever imagined it to be. The young Wizard had heard people talking about their tests, and how most of them got only a single sheet of Parchment. Aurelianus had thought he'd get the same, that after leaving Gringotts today he'd at least know his parents' names. However, the thick stack sitting innocently on Goldfang's desk said otherwise. Goldfang, the goblin in charge of carrying out the Inheritance tests, gestured to the results, prompting Aurelianus to look through them. The results were stunning.

_Aurelianus Rigel Serpens Aries Altair Riddle-Gaunt-Black-Malfoy-Lestrange-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin_

_15_

_Bearer:_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_(Alive)_

_(Compromised)_

_Sire(s):_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_(Alive)_

_(Compromised)_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_(Alive)_

_Rabastan Corvus Lestrange_

_(Alive)_

_(Imprisoned)_

_Godparent(s):_

_Lillian Rosalyn Potter nee Evans_

_(Alive)_

_(Illegally Obtained)_

_James Charlus Potter_

_(Alive)_

_(Illegally Obtained)_

_Narcissa Calliope Malfoy nee Black_

_(Alive)_

_Rodolphus Altair Lestrange_

_(Alive)_

_(Imprisoned)_

_Rightful Heir to:_

_The Most Ancient House of Riddle_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange_

_The Most Archaic and Chivalrous House of Hufflepuff_

_The Most Archaic and Wise House of Ravenclaw (via Soul bond)_

_The Most Archaic and Cunning House of Slytherin_

_The Most Archaic and Daring House of Gryffindor (via Soul Bond)_

_The Most Archaic and Revered House of Peverell (via Soul Bond)_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (via Soul Bond)_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott (via Soul bond)_

_The Most Archaic and Solemn House of Gaunt_

_Spells, Potions and Blocks:_

_Loyalty compulsion_

_Cast by APWBD_

_(Broken)_

_Amortentia_

_Keyed to Romilda Vane_

_Administered by APWBD_

_(Failed)_

_Imperio_

_Cast by APWBD_

_(Failed)_

_Disloyalty_

_Keyed to Slytherin_

_Cast by APWBD_

_(Failed)_

_Hatred_

_Keyed to Tom Riddle, The Lestrange family, The Malfoy Family_

_Cast by APWBD_

_(Failed)_

_Loyalty_

_Keyed to The Weasley Family, and APWBD_

_Cast by APWBD_

_(Failed)_

_Soul Bond Block_

_Cast by APWBD_

_(Recently Broken)_

_Properties to Inherit:_

_Malfoy Manor_

_(Habitable)_

_Malfoy Chateau_

_(Habitable)_

_Slytherin Castle_

_(Habitable)_

_Potter Manor_

_(Habitable)_

_Godrics Hollow_

_(Habitable)_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_(Habitable)_

_Riddle Manor_

_(Habitable)_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

_(Habitable)_

_Ravenclaw Castle_

_(Habitable)_

_Hufflepuff Manor_

_(Habitable)_

_Hufflepuff Castle_

_(Habitable)_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Changes made to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:_

_Removal of The Healing Arts_

_Removal of The Dark Arts_

_Removal of Necromancy_

_Removal of Spell crafting_

_Removal of The Culinary Arts_

_Removal of Muggle Art_

_Removal of Dueling_

_Removal of Etiquette for Young Lords and Ladies_

_Removal of Summoning_

_Removal of Summoning II_

_Removal of Religious History_

_Addition of Divination_

_Removal of Potions Crafting_

_Addition of Dark Art Text Bans_

_Weakening of Protective Wards_

_Removal of Warding_

_Removal of Alchemy_

_Removal of Creature Linguistics_

_Removal of Woodworking_

_Removal of Metalworking_

_Removal of Rituals_

_Vaults:_

_Hogwarts Trust Vault_

_(Withdrawal of 4,867,296 Galleons yearly)_

_(Nearing complete Depletion)_

_(To Personal Vault of APWBD)_

_Riddle Family Vault_

_(Intact)_

_Gaunt Family Vault_

_(Intact)_

_Malfoy Family Vault_

_(Intact)_

_Lestrange Family Vault_

_(Intact)_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault_

_(Removal of 98 Precious tomes, 1 Grimoire, & Ravenclaw Heirloom Jewelry)_

_(Withdrawal of 58,647 Galleons Monthly_

_(By Hermione Jean Granger)_

_(To Personal Vault of Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Slytherin Family Vault_

_(Intact)_

_Hufflepuff Family Vault_

_(Removal of 23 Tomes, 1 Grimoire, & Hufflepuff Heirloom Jewelry)_

_(Withdrawal of 2864 Galleons Monthly)_

_(By Hermione Jean Granger)_

_(To Personal Vault of Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_(Removal of 66 Tomes, 1 Grimoire, and Gryffindor Heirloom Jewelry)_

_(Withdrawal of 24,886 Galleons Monthly)_

_(By Lily Potter nee Evans, and Hermione Jean Granger)_

_(To Personal Vaults of Lily Potter nee Evans, & Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Nott Family Vault_

_(Intact)_

_Black Family Vault_

_(Removal of 5 Tomes, 1 Grimoire, and Black Lordship Ring)_

_(Withdrawal of 4325 Galleons Monthly)_

_(By Sirius Orion Black)_

_(To SOB personal Vault)_

_10 Trust Vaults_

_(Intact)_

_Marriage Contract(s):_

_To Theodore Alistair Nott Jr. (Submissive)_

_(Approved by Tom Riddle, Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, And Lady Magic)_

_To Hadrian Emrys Potter_

_(Approved by Tom Riddle, Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Lady Magic)_

_To Romilda Esmerelda Vane_

_(Illegal)_

_(Approved by APWBD, and Esmerelda Gabriella Vane)_

Aurelianus truly couldn't believe this. He'd thought the Headmaster was just a jolly old man, albeit a bit senile, but not the manipulative person his results were speaking of. "I assume you'd like to take action regarding the discrepancies in your account?" Goldfang questioned, a knowing look on his face. "Absolutely. Is there anyway to have everything taken recalled? I'd also like the money taken from me to be taken back with interest. I want this Marriage contract to Romilda Vane disposed of. I don't like her, and she's a stalker." Aurelianus murmured, watching as Goldfang got to work, making copies of his test results, and writing letters to the right people.

"Everything will be taken care of, My Lord." Goldfang murmured, hours later when everything was done. "I'd like to stay in Slytherin Castle. Is there any way you could create a Portkey for me?" the young wizard questioned, feeling relief sweep through him at Goldfang's affirmative answer. After Aurelianus claimed his Lordships, he was whisked away to Slytherin Castle.

He waited for the Family Magics to accept him before stepping inside, and was greeted by the house elves under his employ. Settling into the study, he began going over the changes he planned to make to Hogwarts. Most of the changes being made consisted of the curriculum, and the utter bastardization of the Protective wards surrounding the school. He also began writing out a proposal to ban the Triwizard tournament for the unforeseeable future. He hadn't enjoyed watching the struggles Hadrian had gone through, being one of the champions, albeit an unwilling champion. 

Deciding he'd send the letters off in the morning, he all but devoured the dinner the house elves fixed for him, a nice steak with a glass of wine, before showering and heading off to bed.


End file.
